Passion
by CsillaDream
Summary: "Yuu, you're in charge we'll see you in five hours," A lot can happen in five hours... [MikaYuu Week 2019 - Day 01]


**Csilla: I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in forever but I'm managing my anxiety much better &I will be doing MikaYuu Week this year so expect 6 more oneshots! :D**

* * *

**Day 01: Amaryllis**

* * *

Every summer since he was able to walk, Yuuichirou had helped out in his uncle's floral shop. Or it would be more accurate to say his uncle's boyfriend, because idiot-Guren is too stupid to fucking propose to the godsend that is Shinya Hiiragi, owned the flower shop. It was good money for only a few hours a day and he didn't mind helping Shinya out, his uncle however was another story all together…

"Hey Baka-Yuu, make sure you don't burn down the place while Shinya's out" Okay so there had been _one_ time that Yuu had to put out a small fire at the shop, courtesy of a candle that slipped out of his hand when he went to put it on the counter.

Vein twitching in his forehead, Yuu held nothing back as he retorted with an equally aggravating remark: "As long as you promise not to banned from _another_ store," Yeah, there had been several incidents that ended with Guren getting banned from ever entering a few stores in their town and despite what his uncle would say, Yuu had only been involved in two of them!

Before any more fighting words could be passed again between them, Shinya stepped in: "Okay, we really must be going… Yuu, you're in charge~ we'll see you in five hours," pushing Guren out the door as he spoke.

The first hour was pleasant, he had helped an old man pick flowers for a small bouquet that were for his deceased wife and if Yuu spent a little more time wrapping the bundle than he would have, at least Guren wasn't around to poke fun at him. He had seen his friends find their special someone and he'd be lying if he said he didn't dream to someday find the same.

Well there had been_ someone…_

...but his past self had been completely useless when it came to the last possible chance to confess. High school crushes were the worst especially when they're so obviously one-sided.

The second hour was slow, a couple of little girls stopped by for any single flowers that Yuu and Shinya often gave out when a specific bundle was getting too small to sell- but beyond them he was left to pace the shop, tidying up as he went.

A _jingle_ signaled someone entering the shop as it reached the three hour mark, Yuu pocketing the rag he had been using to wipe any water that had spilled when he had picked flowers.

"Welcome, I'll be right with you" He called out as he headed towards the entrance, in hopes of catching a glimpse of his customer before they thought he was being rude for not coming up to them sooner. He was passing a wooden bookcase, stocked with little odds&ends they sold for customer's to decorate their potted plants with, when he heard someone speak up:

"Sure, no problem" The voice. _That_ voice. Where had he heard it? Yuu's body froze as his mind tried to place where he had heard that melodic voice before, his body feeling hot all over as if it had realized something before his mind had. Peering through the petals of the flowers before him, he could see that his customer had soft blond hair. A shade of blond that made Yuu's heart pound in his chest- his mind refusing to believe what his body was screaming. This person-

The blond, hearing Yuu's approach, turned to face him and suddenly his mind couldn't refute the truth- the person who had walked into the shop was no other than Mikaela, the boy he had a crush on in high school.

"Yuu-chan? Is that you?" That nickname hit him with a wave of nostalgia the moment it left Mika's mouth and for a brief moment, Yuu felt like he was back in high school.

Swallowing the feelings that were threatening to revitalize, he was a little surprised that his voice hadn't cracked in the slightest: "Hey Mika, how've you been?"

And then there was that smile, it still made him feel weak in the knees the moment it was directed at him, as the blond spoke about the things he had been doing since high school. About the places he's traveled to after flunking out of college, which had Yuu glad Guren had taught him poker at a young age. The poker face he needed to hide his shock that the once straight-A blond had flunked out of college.

"So what about you? I see you still help out here,"

"Not much, I mean I only really help out during the summer nowadays… I'm actually getting my pastry degree,"

"Wow,"

Mika's gaze lowered as he thumbed some nearby petals absently, his eyes taking on a sadder note but before the silence could finish settling- Yuu spoke up: "Yeah, hard to believe someone like me could actually get into college, let-"

"Don't say that, Yuu-chan… I always knew you'd do something amazing," And the memories of their first meeting resurfaced to the front of Yuu's mind, it had been a particularly frustrating day. The first semester had finished and he had found himself with pathetically low grades that were barely passing. Hiding in the back of the library after school, he had let himself cry out some of the frustration- it wasn't fair! He tried.

A soft _creak_ had him freezing mid-cry and cautioning a glance over to the source, a blond that if he wasn't mistaken was in a few of his classes.

"ah, I'm sorry… I was just… um, are you okay?" Green eyes still glistened with unshed tears, Yuu had to blink them away to make sure he wasn't imagining the worry that was clearly showing in those bright blue pools as the blond sat down beside him.

Not trusting his voice, Yuu nodded his head a little- he was pretty sure that the last thing he wanted was pity from one of his classmates. Palms smacked his cheeks before pressing them together, "You're not… you shouldn't keep things bottled up," green meeting blue in what could be seen as silent conversation between close friends.

Fresh tears bubbled up to the surface as Yuu finally broke back down, "I'm such an idiot… I'm barely passing any of my classes," The pressure on his cheeks softened but the palms remained against his face as the blond waited for him to vent his frustrations out.

When Yuu's tears were no longer streaming down his face, the blond spoke up: "I don't think you're an idiot," when he was hit with a look of utter disbelief, he quickly added: "Yeah, I don't know you very well but from what I've seen in class… you're better with things that are hands-on than told to you, if that makes any sense"

The trickle of laughter at the end immediately became Yuu's favorite sound and he always found new ways to spark that noise from falling from the blond's lips. Mika and him never officially acknowledge that they were friends. They never did anything outside of class, never ate together, and only waved to each other in between class. They really only spoke in class after their first meeting the library.

Throughout high school, Mika was always the first person to remind Yuu that he wasn't an idiot and he could do amazing things once high school was over. It was those words that motivated him to work hard in culinary school and not lose hope when he didn't do as well as he thought he had. It was those words that helped Yuu make it this far in his schooling. It was all thanks to Mika…

Shaking his trip down memory lane from the forefront of his mind, Yuu focused back on what brought the blond into the shop: "So what brings you in?"

As if remembering that he had _actually_ come in for something, Mika tensed for a moment before sighing: "Yeah, I should probably get what I came for" his smile returning to his features as he explained he came in for a bouquet for his aunt to celebrate her upcoming wedding.

The duo went through the process of picking flowers, arranging them, and finally wrapping them in a soft pink paper tied with a more vibrant pink ribbon. As Yuu watched Mika head out with the bouquet, the regret his past self had burst from the dark corner he had shoved it into and without a second thought, he grabbed a flower that he had seen Guren give Shinya dozen of times. The only thing he knew was that whatever the flower meant always made the ash blond smile and if he wasn't going to see Mika after today, he wanted to see that smile one more time.

"Mika, wait… here, take this" He offered the vibrant red Amaryllis towards the blond, who stared hard at the flower before meeting Yuu's gaze.

Licking his lips, "Are you sure?" Mika continued to stare at him as if searching for _something_ but Yuu deeply inhaled before nodding, he refused to let his nerves get the best of him again. He needed to do this. It may not be the same as his younger self confessing but giving a flower to someone is, in Yuu's opinion, the closest thing to sharing your feelings towards the other. He may not have the same feelings but Mika deserves to know that at one point, he was important in Yuu's life.

Taking the flowers, their hands touched, Mika smiled again- a soft smile that Yuu had never seen before. It was serene and one thought hit him like a truck:

_Shit, he's so cute!_

* * *

After giving his aunt the bouquet he made with Yuu, Mika excused himself and stepped outside and walked over to his car. Making sure no one else was around, he slipped the flower Yuu had given him off the front passenger seat and sat down in its place. Under the dim lights of the streetlamps, the red peals seemed to take on a softer glow. Mika couldn't help but wonder if the raven knew. If he knew what this plant and color combination meant in the flower language, Mika did. His heart thudded in his chest, Yuu had to know what it meant to give this flower to someone- he's worked in a floral shop for years!

_God, he's still so fucking adorable!_

* * *

"Hmm, that's strange…" Shinya hummed, as he reviewed his stock versus what was sold for the day, there was a flower that was unaccounted for which normally wouldn't concern him but this particular flower left him curious.

Guren, poking his head around the corner, "What's up?"

"One of the red Amaryllis is gone…"

"Isn't that the-"

"It is,"

* * *

_Amaryllis – (red) passion, love, and beauty_


End file.
